Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza, Queen of Arendaal
Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza ("Niccola the Fair") (1425 - 1475) was the first wife of King Gustav IV of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1554 and her death in 1575. A daughter of the Duke of Potenza of the House of Grimaldi, her marriage to Gustav established the first firm tie between Arendaal and the Duchy. This would precipitate increasing Potenzan influence in northern Europe and set the stage for later close ties between the states during the 16th century Reformation Wars and in the period of the Empire of the North (1560-1735). Niccola’s husband came to power following the abdication of his brother, the ”Mad King” Pieter I. He would come to be considered a great Renaissance ruler, viewed with admiration by both the nobility and populace at large. Niccola herself is remembered as one of the most beautiful and accomplished princesses of the European Renaissance. She was noted for her excellent taste in the arts and fashion and for having invented new clothing styles. Having been carefully educated, she availed herself of her position as mistress of perhaps the most splendid court of Europe to gather around her learned men, poets and artists. She often acted as an Ambassador for her husband in his political schemes and demonstrated great political ability in her own right. Niccola belonged to the best class of Renaissance women, and was one of the cultural influences of the age; to a great extent, her patronage and good taste are responsible for the splendour of the great Renaissance palaces of Arendaal. Poets lauded her as "liberal and magnanimous ", while her husband King Gustav described her as being "supreme among women" and "The First Lady of the world". Family, Marriage and Children Princess Niccola of Potenza married ' King Gustav IV of Arendaal ' in 1444, at the age of 19. Their children included: *Harald III of Arendaal (1456 - 1497) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1480 *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (1445 - 1501) - Consort of Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1455) - Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire Other Royal Relations *Madeleine I of Arendaal – mother-in-law *Charles of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal – father-in-law *Pieter I of Arendaal – brother-in-law *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress – sister-in-law. Consort of Emperor Victor the Bold *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress – sister-in-law. Emperor Consort of Heinrich V von Franken *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – sister-in-law. Consort of King Ludwig V of Eiffelland *Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal – brother-in-law’s wife (Pieter I's wife) *Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal – daughter-in-law *Marguerite I of Arendaal – granddaughter *Rurik II of Arendaal – grandson Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Duke of Potenza |3= Duchess of Potenza |4= Duke of Potenza |5= Duchess of Potenza |6= x |7= x |8= Duke of Potenza |9= Duchess of Potenza |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Duke of Potenza |17= Duchess of Potenza |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *House of Grimaldi *Potenza *History of Potenza Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures category: History of Potenza